Life is a Highway
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Brittany and Santana are living together years after high school. Brittany gets caught speeding, it turns out she has a number of upaid tickets, and is driving on a suspended license. Santana has warned her about speeding, and getting tickets. She's upset that Brittany has kept this hidden from her, but she knows she has to do something. Contains D/D, consensual spanking
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or Santana, Brittany or Puck.**_

_**Rated M for language and established D/D relationship with consensual punishment spanking.**_

_**REPOST**_

_**-0-0-0—0-0-0-**_

_**Life is a Highway ~ Chapter 1 **_

Santana sat in her basement recording studio thinking to herself that this must be what hell is like.

She left high school seven years ago with big dreams of being a famous R&B singer. Her soulful voice, her good looks, the talent, the drive and ambition that set her apart in Lima, Ohio was a dime a dozen in Los Angeles, California.

The Latina did discover that she had a great ear and could spot real talent a mile away. She could make a mediocre singer sound great as well so she decided to produce music instead and keep writing and recording her own. Maybe her big break would come but if it didn't, she could fall back on producing. She was pretty good at that.

Brittany was still dancing and arranging choreography for music videos and went on the occasional tour but neither woman had really hit it big and they paid the bills the best way they knew how. They were still madly in love and extremely happy together in their little home in the suburbs.

That was the reason Santana was in hell this morning. She was trying to sign and produce acts for her company but to pay the bills she would record anyone who could pay for studio time. This morning was some folk singer wannabe who sounded like he was yodeling at the moment.

Puck had come out and joined them a year later and he was currently a police officer in the smaller suburb they lived in while he kept applying to the LAPD. He also made some extra cash being a studio musician for Santana. He lived in a small dingy and very cheap apartment across town but spent a great deal of time with his friends.

All in all, everyone was doing really well for themselves. The ladies were a happy couple and Puck was still a man-whore and LA was the perfect place for him.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina had discreetly put earplugs in to escape the "Mad Yodeler" as she was referring to him in her mind. She noticed her phone flashing an incoming call and saw it was Puck so she sent him to voicemail.

Two minutes later Puck called again and then again and by the fourth call Santana picked up, "The fuck Puckerman? I'm working over here!" She said aggravated.

"It's B Santana; she's here at the station."

Santana felt her heart skip a beat and her breathing stop, "Is she ok, was it an accident, what happened Puck, tell me."

The handsome cop rubbed his hands through his light brown hair, he knew the Latina was going to flip out when she heard this but as a friend he had to call her himself. He hesitated just a moment too long before getting an earful from Britt's worried girlfriend, "Jesus Santana calm down, she's fine. Do you really think I would call and tell you over the phone if she wasn't? Christ, you're still a pain in the balls."

The Latina stopped yelling, "Fair enough, so tell me what is going on." She said through clenched teeth.

"She got stopped for speeding on her way home; when they ran her license she had a couple unpaid parking tickets and a couple unpaid speeding tickets. It seems they had suspended her license a couple months ago and there was a bench warrant out for her arrest because of it."

The silence hung on in the air between them as Santana counted to 100. She had warned Brittany repeatedly about her damn lead foot and what was going to happen the next time she got a speeding ticket.

"San? You still there?" Puck enquired nervously.

"Define a couple Puckerman." She growled into the phone, "Puckerman?" She growled louder.

He looked across the room at a terrified Brittany sitting on a bench nervously playing with her fingers and he glared at her until she looked up and innocent sky blue eyes met his gaze and she started to cry again. She already knew who was on the phone with Puck.

Noah felt like he had kicked a puppy or something and felt awful. Maybe if Santana found out over the phone she would be calmer by the time she got here.

"Alright, calm down already, she feels terrible enough as it is!" He heard the brunette bark out a harsh laugh. He has no idea how "terrible" Brittany is gonna feel when I get through with her she thought to herself darkly.

"So, define a couple, what exactly does that mean?"

"Ok, she had 20 parking tickets and 6 speeding tickets. It's gonna take three grand to get her out of here tonight. She's kind of under arrest at the moment." He quickly pulled the receiver away from his ear expecting the blast of Spanish swear words that come screaming through the phone line.

He winced at the volume as he looked over at his tall blonde dancer friend and saw her wide blue eyes, clearly hearing her girlfriend yelling all the way across the room. Brittany swallowed the huge lump blocking her throat and closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, "I am in such huge trouble right now."

When Santana stopped swearing and screaming she told Puck to put Brittany on the phone, "Hang on San, I'll get her for you." He motioned for Brittany and she waved him off but he hissed at her, "Get over here and talk to her right now B or I swear to God…" He left the threat hanging as she got up and slowly headed over to the phone. Puck thought he'd seen happier people on death row.

"Hi San…yes…I just forgot…no….I think they were in the glove compartment….I know, I do remember what you said but…alright I will. I lov..Ok I'll get him." She handed the phone back to Puck sadly, "She wants to talk to you again."

"Yeah S" Puck grabbed the phone desperately wanting this shift to be over with and he had 10 more hours to go.

"Do you have a private room you can let B hang out in for a few hours until I can get there?" She asked much calmer than just a few minutes ago.

"I got an interview room, yeah it's private, alright I will set her up in there. Ok, I'll see you in a few hours. Bye San." He hung up the phone and stared thoughtfully at it for a few minutes. He got up and grabbed a large white notepad and some pens and pencils and led Brittany to the private interview room.

He put the pad and writing utensils on the table, "Did she tell you she was working and would be a few hours?" Britt nodded sadly. "Can I get you something to eat or drink; coffee, water, Pepsi or coke?"

"Could I have a coke and water please Puck?"

"Anything for my best girl you know that. Britt? Why didn't you come to me about this mess before it got this far, huh? I could have helped you more then."

"Every time I got one I just got so nervous that San would be mad I just stuck them in my glove compartment and sort of hoped the whole mess would just go away but I just couldn't bear to think about it so I just stopped looking at them after a while. I know it's dumb but I didn't know what else to do."

"Brittany I am always here for you if anything upsets you, just come talk to old Puck ok and I will help you figure out what to do. She would have been a lot less pissed off if you would have been the one to tell her a long time ago."

"Thanks Puck, I know, but it's way too late now."

Puck came back in a few with a coke, a glass with some ice in it and a water, kissed her gently on her temple and left pulling the door shut, "just yell if you need me ok, I'll be back later to check up on you and see if you need anything."

Brittany looked down at the notepad, Santana had told her to write her a letter explaining how you could forget you had 20 parking tickets and 6 oh gosh now it was 7 speeding tickets in her glove compartment and forget to tell her girlfriend about them. Well that was going to be a very short letter.

Then Santana told her she had to write 50 times for each ticket:

_**I will never speed while driving my car again, I will never park in a no parking zone ever again & I will not hide important things from my girlfriend.**_

Brittany had no idea how many 50 lines times 27 tickets was but she knew it was going to make her hand fall off. She hated writing lines but at least it would keep her mind off of what was going to happen when she got home tonight.

She started to fill up the notepad with her lines.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had given the folk singer the boot by pleading a family emergency and promising him 2 free sessions to make up for today.

Then she paced around her house trying to think. If she would have had the strength she was tempted to leave Brittany in jail overnight to teach her a lesson but she couldn't leave her alone and terrified all night long, she could never do that to Britt.

Three grand, 26 tickets, it was incomprehensible. What the hell was she thinking? Santana knew that she had promised Brittany a spanking the next time she got a ticket and that was a year ago. She just thought the blonde had stopped speeding. This was a disaster. Their whole life savings was only $2500 she would have to take an advance on a credit card to bail her out. That credit card was for emergency use only, well I guess this qualifies.

Well she couldn't leave her overnight but she was going to leave her to stew in the interview room for a few hours and write her lines. Santana knew how much Brittany hated writing lines so it would do her good to sit and write and wait.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany kept writing as she kept checking the clock. The time kept ticking closer to her doom. She was writing the lines but as she got more nervous the writing got sloppier. It had been 4 hours and her hand was about to fall off. She had only written enough lines to cover 10 of her 27 tickets so far and that was not going to be enough for Santana.

The door opened and Puck stuck his head in the door, "Hey Santana's here she said to tell you she would be back in a minute so you should get ready she said you would know what she meant?"

Brittany's head jerked up at the sound of that and stared at Puck, surely she doesn't mean to do anything here?

Back out front Santana was talking to Puck, "Who else is in the building tonight?"

"Just me right now and you and B. We have nobody locked up right now. The place is pretty deserted as a matter of fact when I go home tonight I'll just lock up and turn off the lights."

"Welcome to Mayberry eh Puck?" She smirked at him.

"Hey at least nobody shoots at me in this town, unless we count you of course." He smirked back at her.

"I need a big favor from you Puck and no questions asked. I need you to leave me and Brittany alone here for about an hour and a half. I need to talk to her very seriously about this breaking the law shit and how bad it is and by talk I mean lecture and yell and I don't want her to feel embarrassed knowing you or anyone else can hear what's happening." She finished seriously.

"No way Santana, I could lose my job if anyone finds out I left two civilians alone in here and I left. Take her home and yell at her."

"It will make more of an impact if I talk to her here. You owe me Puckerman and Britt and I need some time and privacy. Do whatever you need to do. Sit out in the parking lot and watch the building in your fancy police car, I don't care; just give me the time and Britt the privacy. Please Puck and you know I never say please."

"Fine but I swear to god if I get fired I am living with you as payback."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was standing in the corner when Santana walked in, "I see you got my message, good. Let me see your lines."

She walked over and looked at the notepad, "Not nearly done I see but after all it is a shitload of tickets isn't it." Santana said darkly.

Brittany heard some rustling going on that sounded like a paper bag and she was curious to turn around but didn't dare.

"Alright Britt I need you over here please."

Brittany's eyes immediately went to the table and she saw that horrible leather strap she couldn't even bear to look at. She never felt it but oh how she hated it. Oh god, she was going to punish her here. Her eyes went to the two way mirror and prayed no one was watching.

"I'm not even going to lecture you I am so disappointed right now. In order to avoid a simple spanking you kept hidden over 26 tickets, you lost your license and you got arrested. It is going to cost three thousand dollars to get you out of here tonight. Just to clarify that number for you, that is our entire life's savings plus a cash advance from the emergency credit card. Now, I am going to bend you over this table and blister you good little girl. Then we are going to go home where you are going to sit at the table and finish those lines. Tomorrow when we get up you are going to spend all day writing more lines, then before bed you are going to get another spanking for lying and keeping these hidden from me."

Brittany was already fidgeting nervously but wisely said nothing.

"I need you drop your pants and panties and bend over this table."

"But San, what about Puck?" She whined…. Santana walked over and grabbed Brittany by the arm, Santana put her leg up on the chair and bent Brittany over her thigh and applied ten very hard spanks to her short clad backside with her firm hand.

She helped her stand back up and guided her to the table, "Do as I said Brittany, NOW."

Brittany dropped her shorts and then tugged down her panties and lay very carefully across the table in the interview room. It was very cold on her bare stomach and she shivered not just from the cold but from embarrassment and anxiety of what was about to happen. She reached across the table and grabbed the opposite side and held on for support.

The blonde looked back over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend removing her leather jacket and roll the sleeves up on her shirt. Santana only did that when she meant business. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into now.

Brittany put her forehead down on the table and let a few tears fall. It was going to be a long two days.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or Santana, Brittany or Puck.**_

_**Rated M for language and established D/D relationship with consensual punishment spanking.**_

_**-0-0-0—0-0-0-**_

_**Life is a Highway ~ Chapter 2**_

Santana took off her leather jacket and carefully hung it over the chair back. She walked over and observed Britt lying across the table shivering and she knew it wasn't just from the cold metal table.

The Latina unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them both up very carefully, taking her time and getting it perfect. She was stalling and she knew it. Just the thought that she didn't want to do this irritated her no end.

26 tickets, that meant 26 times Britt reached over and shoved that paper into her glove compartment and hoped she wouldn't get caught, and it never occurred to her blonde girlfriend to come clean.

Now it was a fucking disaster; having her license suspended, getting arrested, all the money they had in the world that took two years to pinch and save.

Still she felt bad for the girl and could hardly bear to bring herself to discipline her, but this part was her responsibility and she had no choice. The money was the least part of this whole thing for Santana. Sure, it was nice having a little safety net but it was just money. The hurtful part was feeling that she had been lied to, that the woman she told everything to kept something this important from her and it hurt. She was stung by it and she needed to make sure this was loving discipline not payback.

Santana knew she deserved it. Brittany knew she deserved it and that was the deciding factor in the whole thing. The stunning brunette could only imagine the guilt and shame and embarrassment the blonde had been keeping bottled up. Well it was time to let it all out.

Santana went over to the table and picked up the strap. She grabbed it by the handle and felt the heft of it. It weighed at least 12 ounces and was a wicked instrument you would only use in domestic disciple when you were trying to make a lasting impression. The Latina had bought it on a business trip to London last year at a kink shop and it was actually called the domestic disciple strap. It was close to two feet long and three inches wide and about ¼ inch thick. The shiny black oiled leather was scary just to look at.

She had bought it as a deterrent never believing she would ever have to use it. It hung prominently in their closet and just the mention of it was enough to bring Brittany right back in line. Now Santana understood why; the blonde had to know this was going to all come to light eventually and by now the strap was Santana's only option.

The Latina walked slowly around behind her girlfriend and looked at her. She really loved Brittany's ass, always had, it was perfect. She put her left hand on her pale backside and rubbed it feeling the blonde momentarily tense and then relax into the soothing strokes.

Santana saw her shorts and panties bunched around her ankles and knew they wouldn't remain there once the kicking started. She knew Brittany was mostly crying because she was afraid that Puck was going to hear them and figure out what was going on. She was going to let her believe that but found she could not allow her to feel that kind of humiliation, being spanked was humiliating enough, "Brittany, I asked Puck to leave for an hour or so and give us our privacy. No one is out there to hear you, I give you my word."

"Thank you San." She heard softly and tearfully mumbled by her remorseful girlfriend.

She felt Brittany relax immediately and felt a little better about this than before, "You already know why this is going to happen, but I still cannot believe you would be so irresponsible and reckless. I don't like to discipline you but this is definitely for you own good and clearly I have not been strict enough with you in the past. I can guarantee I won't be making that mistake again soon. I'm going to give you a warm up first with my hand and then I'm going stop and reposition you and then I am going to give you 26 with the strap; one for each ticket. You only have to count the last 6. I am doing this here to remind you that what you did has legal consequences as well as consequences from me. Next time I will leave you in jail overnight. So let's just make sure it never happens again." She set the strap down on the other chair and moved into position to administer the hand spanking. She set her warm calm hand on the middle of her girlfriends back and rubbed a calming circle on it for a moment.

The blonde had remained quiet except for a few soft sniffles so Santana asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Santana started a nice even hand spanking keeping it about medium strength and setting a rather consistent rhythm. She saw Britt's backside start to pink up right away but continued for a good 5 minutes until she could see it was doing a little more than stinging and the blonde was wriggling just a little bit. She stepped back and could see a nice even bright pink all over. She knew the blonde was now ready for the more severe part of the punishment.

The brunette walked around behind her girlfriend and helped her back into position, she really needed her stretched out over the table properly so she couldn't clench up her muscles. She helped Brittany spread her legs a little wider so her stance was about shoulder length and her bright pink backside was in a prominent position.

"All right I want you to lift your head up off of that table and look at the two way mirror there, keep you back arched and stay in position or we start all over again. If I ever have to do this for speeding tickets again, I guarantee there will be a police officer on the other side of that mirror watching you being punished for driving recklessly. Am I clear Brittany?"

Brittany tried to keep her emotions out of her voice but it was getting harder and harder. Santana was usually so warm and loving even during discipline sessions, perhaps even more during them, but she was being almost mechanical, not really cold but almost clinical. Not like the warm passionate Latina the blonde was used to. This was a very different Santana and it was bringing up some anxiety for Brittany.

She wanted to beg for reassurance that the brunette still loved her and needed her and looked at her the same. The blonde was brought out of her musings quite rudely by a sharp hard hand spank to her stinging backside and she jumped.

"I asked if you understood my directions Brittany."

"Yes Ma'am, I understand and I'm ready." She looked up and imagined some random officer watch her being spanked and tears came to her eyes.

Santana laid the strap against the pink backside and tapped it a few times, knowing it would heighten Britt's awareness and put a few butterflies in the blonde's stomach. She knew she was emotionally distancing herself from this punishment and she could only ascribe it to being the first time they had ever used the strap and she was being hyper vigilant.

She really loved the blonde who was so trustingly laid out across the table in front of her and always would, "I have time to think more lately when we get home, and I need to get this finished now." She thought to herself.

The Latina had planned to build up the intensity so she brought the strap back and swung it about medium hard straight across the blonde's buttocks. The loud hard crack echoed in the small room and Santana heard a sharp intake of breath from the blonde. Santana looked down and saw a perfect line of red forming straight across the middle of the blonde's ass; one down and only twenty five to go.

The first ten were delivered about ten seconds apart and she kept at the same medium hard intensity in the swings and Brittany managed to remain in position and only breathing in sharply with each stroke. She had yet to make a sound. Santana decided to heighten the intensity just a little bit by making the next ten just a little harder by pulling the strap back just a little farther with these strokes. She reminded the blonde about position and saw Brittany's back arch when she looked back up at the two way mirror.

The Latina knew she had reached her target intensity when with each of the next ten, Brittany started making little exclamations each time the strap hit its target and she started to break position just a little. Not enough to be reprimanded but she was jerking and kicking her feet a little as the sting from the strap intensified. Santana was giving a little more time between strokes to allow the blonde to fully feel the sting and grasp the seriousness of the punishment and to allow the blonde to get back in position.

After each loud echoing crack of the strap, Santana would hear a little gasp and a pained, "Owe" or "Ouch", "San" or a short moan of pain. She could tell the blonde was near tears from the pain but not quite there yet.

They were down to the last 6 of the strap and these would be the hardest and most painful, "Brittany, we have six more and then we can go home. I want you to count each one and repeat, _**I will not speed ever again**_, I'm starting now!"

She could see Brittany lower her head, hunch her shoulders and clench up so she stopped mid-swing, "You need to relax, head up and back in position." She said kindly with the first show of emotion she had since starting the punishment. The Latina waited until Brittany followed directions, the blonde responding immediately to the compassion and love she had been waiting to here. San was rubbing her lower back in encouragement the whole time. The Latina looked at her girlfriend's backside and saw the near perfect striping caused by the strap in almost 3 perfect lines across her buttocks; top, middle and near the bottom. It was bright red and looked painful but it looked like there would be minimal bruising.

She would take care of that later when they got home and it was comforting time.

"Alright, just these last 6 Brittany and we can go home." She saw Brittany's back heave but she remained as relaxed as possible and in position. The Latina felt a surge of pride ripple through her at how brave her girl was being.

The beautiful brunette closed her dark eyes and took a deep cleansing breath, steeled herself and pulled her left arm all the way back and delivered the hardest stripe of the night. Brittany heard the crack before she felt it as it ricocheted loudly off the walls, she gasped in shock and let go of the table and reached both hands back and cried out.

Santana knew that hurt but they had 5 more to go so she reminder her sternly, "Position Brittany, now count it out or we start over again!"

Brittany squirmed trying to put out the fire raging in her ass but she quickly bent back over the table, reached for the other side and held on for dear life as she counted out, "One and I will not speed ever again." She squeaked out in pain, praying for Santana to get these last 5 over quickly.

Santana delivered two and three as hard as the first one and waited patiently for Brittany to count and affirm her resolve to never speed again. The blonde dancer held onto the table top for all it was worth and had she been able to think coherently would have been positive she left fingernail marks on the opposite side.

She had leaned forward with each swing of the strap as if hoping to lessen the impact but each time it landed with a sharp loud crack of leather on bare skin it started a fire the blonde felt would never be put out.

The fourth and fifth left her crying and apologizing between counts and Santana had to continue to remind herself that the punishment was almost over. She gave the blonde an extra few seconds to pull herself together as she announced this would be the final stroke for tonight.

She pulled back and let loose and Brittany jerked and cried out swearing to never speed again, never to keep anything from her girlfriend and never ever to park anywhere but a parking garage. Santana raised her eyebrow in amusement at that last one as her girlfriend counted and squirmed and finally counted out the 6th and final stroke.

The Latina dropped the strap on the floor and gently gathered the weeping blonde up off the table and took her in her arms, "Shhh baby, I am so proud of you; I can't believe how well you took your punishment."

Brittany cried out her sadness at having gotten all those tickets in the first place and clung to her beloved girlfriend keeping her face buried in her shirt front inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of her girlfriend. Her sobs quickly faded to soft cries and then to sniffles as Santana stood there holding her and rocking her back and forth praising her and comforting her.

When she had stopped crying, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands just like a little girl as Santana leaned down and retrieved her discarded clothing. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a pair of oversized sweats that looked like they probably had been left at the house by Puck.

The Latina gently helped her get dressed and put on her jacket and helped Brittany into hers, "Grab your lines Brittany and bring them with you." She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and gently guided her out into the hallway along with everything she had brought from home.

She quickly texted Puck that they were leaving and she and Brittany went to her car for the quick ride home, even though the blonde was sure that Santana was hitting every single bump on purpose. Every jar sent a jab of pain through her backside and she found herself trying not to cry again. She knew she deserved everything she got for this very big mistake.

Once they arrived home, Santana quickly directed Brittany to the kitchen and had her sit on the hard wood chair, set her lines in front of her and told her she had 1 more hour of writing before she was going to bed for the night.

The blonde looked at the clock on the microwave and saw it was only 7 pm and she hated going to bed early as much as she hated writing lines. She just had to much restless energy to lie there in the dark wide awake and not get herself in more trouble. The strapping had taken a lot out of her and she was fairly certain sleep would not be an issue this evening.

Brittany considered complaining but the dark look on her girlfriend's face convinced her of the folly of that idea.

She shifted uncomfortably on the hard chair and picked up her pencil, stifling a moan she started writing as fast as she could. Santana set the timer for one hour and sat down at the table across from the blonde, leaned back and watched her write.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde spent that hour in the zone, writing as fast as her tired cramping hand allowed her to. When the timer dinged, she looked up in surprise and Santana nodded in satisfaction, "Alright Brittany that's enough for the night, go on upstairs and get in your pajamas for me please, I'll be right up."

Brittany sadly headed up to the master bedroom while Santana headed to the bathroom to find the supplies she needed.

The Latina entered the bedroom to find the blonde lying face down on top of the covers in a loose lacy nightgown that stopped at the tops of her thighs. She had her arms crossed over the pillow and she had her head lying on her arms.

Santana sat on the edge of the bed and gently lifted the nightgown up to reveal the most painful looking backside the brunette had ever seen. She wasn't sure how she was going to paddle her tomorrow evening before bed but she had already promised it so she couldn't back out now.

She gently rubbed the cooling and healing cream into the stripes caused by the strap and then gently helped her girlfriend under the covers. She handed her some over the counter, anti-inflammatory pain meds and a glass of cold water.

She leaned over and kissed her blonde girlfriend gently on her forehead as she gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I love you so much and I am so sorry to punish you this hard but this was for your own good. If we didn't fix this now, you could lose your driver's license forever or even go to jail and I will not allow you to suffer through your own reckless and careless neglect. I love you and I will continue to do what's best for you even if it is painful for both of us."

The Latina gently lay down next to the blonde and sang her a lullaby in soft Spanish. It was the same one her Mami had sung to her after or a punishment when she had been the one on her tummy in tears. She was only halfway through when she noticed the blonde was asleep. She leaned over and kissed her goodnight and got up and headed downstairs to try to mentally gear herself for the next painful day when they would have to deal with the lying and secret keeping.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or Santana, Brittany or Puck.**_

_**Rated M for language and established D/D relationship with consensual punishment spanking.**_

_**-0-0-0—0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

Brittany woke up from a bad dream. She was running down a long hallway, Santana was at the end of it but as she ran, the hallway got longer and longer and Santana got further and further away. It seemed the faster she ran the more distant Santana got. She was crying for the brunette to wait for her but the Latina opened a door at the end of the hallway and disappeared through it. By the time Brittany got to the door, Santana was nowhere to be seen. The blonde dancer searched and searched and could not find her anywhere and woke up feeling afraid and uneasy and crying tears of loss.

The blonde was surprised to find her pillow wet from her tears, evidently the dream lasted longer than it had seemed. She was still on her stomach hugging the wet pillow and she could smell bacon and coffee and knew Santana was making her breakfast. The Latina usually did after a punishment but Brittany was surprised since she still had one more day to go before it was all over.

Brittany allowed herself a moment to hope that Santana meant to let it go with the strapping last night but wryly chuckled to herself, that was never going to happen. The Latina was firm but fair and she never went back on a punishment once it was set.

She felt the deep throbbing ache in her backside and cursed her own stupidity one more time. The blonde couldn't even imagine sitting and writing all day, let alone another spanking, "God, I always make things so difficult for myself."

Brittany lay there for a few minutes more thinking about all that had happened. She knew she lived in a different reality than the rest of the world; it was puppies, and rainbows and unicorns all the time. She wasn't stupid, she knew there was evil in the world, bad people, sadness and the like but she _chose_ to see the beauty in the world instead. She _chose _to see the good in people; she _chose _to ignore what made her unhappy.

She knew Santana loved her but she had buried deep inside of herself a small kernel of knowledge that she was not as smart as Santana, or as pretty and in her opinion not the best the Latina could do for herself. It usually stayed buried very deep inside for Brittany was not naturally an insecure person. Her family had loved and accepted her for who she was and Santana always had as well and they made her feel safe and secure and loved. When Artie called her stupid in high school it had broken her heart and from then on she waited for Santana to start to believe it as well. She carried a little spark of doubt deep inside of herself.

Every once in a while that little kernel of doubt would spring to life and she would wait for the Latina to see her as more trouble than she was worth. She would wonder when the brunette would realize she could do better or find someone smarter and the blonde would act out of that insecurity. The first speeding ticket she got, she had every intention of going home and confessing and taking her punishment, but when she got home Santana was talking about saving money for a new piece of equipment and how it could help her business take off so she didn't want to be a financial burden to her girlfriend so she hid the ticket and hoped it would go away.

Before too long, she was in over her head and found herself unable to confess even if she wanted to, so she stuffed the tickets in the glove compartment and hoped they would just resolve themselves and the problem would just go away.

The problem had blown up in her face yesterday or perhaps more accurately all over her poor ass yesterday she thought with little amusement.

Well, she had to go face the music, she knew she deserved this punishment but a deeper guilt still lay within her and she knew she would have to confess why she had kept those tickets hidden. She knew Santana didn't understand and it upset her to think that Santana believed Brittany was afraid of being punished by her and that's why she kept them hidden. That wasn't it at all and Santana deserved the whole truth and today was the day for Brittany to come completely clean. She was afraid of Santana's reaction but she loved the Latina more than her own life and she deserved the truth. Brittany knew that's what her dream was all about as well.

She would eventually lose the love of her life if she didn't tell the truth about how she felt. Brittany couldn't imagine life without her partner so she would do whatever it took to make things right.

Brittany walked stiffly into the bathroom to get ready to face the rest of her punishment. She grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and an oversized off the shoulder dance tee and went to get ready.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was downstairs making breakfast when she heard movement coming from upstairs and knew her girl was awake finally. The Latina wanted this day to be over with already and the delay was difficult for her but she knew the blonde had a rough day emotionally and physically yesterday so she let her sleep in.

The blonde walked into the kitchen and Santana leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, "I thought we should have a good breakfast today, can you eat?"

"I'm a little nervous about later today but I think I can eat something. I didn't really eat much yesterday." Brittany said softly not wanting to sound like she was complaining.

"San?" She said to her girlfriend who had her back to her as she was popping in some bread into the toaster.

Santana, having heard the emotion in just that one word, turned to her girlfriend and answered gently, "What is it babe?"

Brittany looked down at her socked foot nervously tapping the linoleum floor, "I know I have a lot of lines to do today but I was wondering if I could work on the letter you asked me to write to you yesterday about how I could forget to tell you about all those tickets first?"

She looked up into familiar dark chocolate eyes and Santana saw the raw emotion and another feeling she couldn't decipher in the crystal blue eyes looking at her so trustingly, "That would be fine Brittany, you need to finish the lines and the letter so I don't really care which order you do them in." She finished gently.

"Thank you, San!" She moved to gently lower herself onto the chair and wound up on her hip as tears of pain sprang to her eyes.

Santana chewed her lower lip as she watched the blonde, "You start eating and I'm going to go grab some more of the aloe and some more ibuprofen, I'll be right back."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was able to eat a little of the food after Santana put some more aloe on her sore backside. She was too anxious to do much more than nibble. The blonde felt too guilty to ask for a cushion to sit on while writing and Santana would have probably denied her request anyway. It would have made them both feel uncomfortable and she wouldn't do anything to make her girlfriend uncomfortable. She deserved this punishment and she knew it.

Brittany worked on her letter to Santana; she put her whole heart into it and wrote everything she had been feeling since Artie hurt her in high school. The blonde hoped that it would stop her from acting out of insecurity and doubt. She was a little nervous about how Santana would take the whole thing.

When she was finished with the letter, Brittany started on the lines she still had to finish. She had finished 15 of her 27 tickets and the letter and her hand was so cramped and sore she felt like crying. The blonde just kept writing and swearing to herself never to drive fast ever again as long as she lived.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had gone to her basement studio and left Britt to her writing lines. She had a lot of work to do and tried to lose herself in the music for a few hours to take her mind off what she had to do next. The Latina really just wanted this punishment over and done with. She was also very curious about what was so important about the letter Brittany felt she had to write first. Well it would have to wait until after the spanking because the brunette already felt distracted.

The brunette lost herself in a piece of music she was working on and when she looked up again she realized it was time to finish this punishment. She reluctantly got up and headed upstairs to get Brittany. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Brittany slaving away at the lines she was writing. Her heart swelled with pride watching how focused and dedicated the blonde was towards finishing her writing.

"Babe, it's time!" Santana said softly. She still startled the blonde though who looked up with wide blue eyes.

"Go on upstairs and get ready for me please."

Brittany slowly rose to her feet and flexed and massaged her right hand as she headed upstairs to wait for her girlfriend. She was resigned to her fate now so she just wanted to get it over with.

She walked into the bedroom and walked straight over to the corner and stood there with her hand tightly at her side. Her hand hurt so bad and she wanted to keep rubbing it but the rule was she had to stand still while in the corner and she didn't want Santana to catch her breaking the rules again.

Brittany smelled Santana enter the room before she heard her. That spicy exotic scent that was all Santana, it was the smell of home for the blonde and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply feeling the comfort of Santana, the safety that was home.

Santana sat down on the bed and called Brittany over to her. The blonde walked over to Santana solemnly, determined to make the brunette proud of her again.

"Why are you being spanked tonight Brittany?"

"I hid the tickets from you and kept them a secret and that's a lie of omission." Brittany said sincerely.

"All right then, let's finish this, lay over my lap please." Santana said all business. Brittany noticed the small wooden paddle lying next to Santana on the bed and cringed.

Santana laid the blonde over her lap and settled her top half comfortably on the mattress for more support. She crossed her legs over Brittany's knowing this was going to hurt and she expected kicking right from the start. Santana hooked her fingers in the top of the sweats and pulled them down not surprised by the lack of panties. Brittany's backside looked better than last night but still looked sore.

Santana didn't even bother with a warm up. She grabbed the paddle and let loose. Brittany started to squirm and cry out loud. She was sobbing after 10 hard painful swats and promising never to keep anything from her girlfriend again. The Latina swallowed down her own sobs at the pained exclamations and promises but she had 16 more to give out and she used the same force but sped up the swats leaving virtually no time between spanks.

Brittany completely broke down over her girlfriends lap and grabbed the bed covers with both hands as she cried out her contrition. She wasn't even aware that Santana had stopped spanking as her backside felt like a lake of fire. The blonde let go of the bedding and tried to reach back and rub but her girlfriend grabbed her hands and held them still as she rubbed her back with her other hand, "It's over baby, it's all over."

She settled Brittany on the bed and went to grab some gel but Brittany desperately grabbed her arm and sobbing begged her to stay and hold her. Santana immediately dropped down next to Brittany and held her gently whispering words of love and forgiveness and pride as the blonde sobbed and sniffled.

The Latina tried to massage her backside but the blonde cried out and begged Santana not to touch it. The brunette felt her heart breaking in two and wondered if she had perhaps taken this punishment too far.

As Brittany gave in to her physical and mental exhaustion and drifted off to sleep, Santana felt huge tears coursing their way down her cheeks. She got the blonde settled and removed her sweatpants completely and covered her gently with the bed sheet. The Latina knew it would feel cool to her sore backside. She got up and went downstairs to close up for the evening feeling all done in herself.

The letter was laying on the table and was addressed to her, so she sat down and picked it up to read. In it Brittany swore her undying love and devotion. She told of her fears of not being good enough for her girlfriend and explained how that fear had driven her to hide the tickets. The blonde thanked Santana for loving her enough to discipline her and promised to always try to do better if the brunette promised to always try to love and forgive her. By the end Santana was crying as she could feel her lover's anguish and self-doubt. It made her love her more if possible.

Santana slowly closed her eyes and brought the letter to her lips and kissed it reverently. In that minute she knew she would love the blonde until the end of time. There would be no other, "Mi Corazon, mi amor!" She whispered lovingly as she headed up to bed to hold the woman she loved forever.

_**The End…. I hope you enjoyed this last part and the story!**_


End file.
